


Plans

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Deran and Adrian navigate their feelings as their relationship becomes something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – I am not, nor have I ever been a writer. This is really not my wheelhouse, but these characters and the amazing stories I’ve read on this site have inspired me to try. Please forgive all errors (grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, tense changes, repetition, etc); there are many.
> 
> 2 – I have zero clue how a surf competition is run or how sponsorship works. No understanding of surf culture or lingo beyond what Point Break (the original) and AK have taught me. Creative liberties and all…
> 
> 3 – This work is pretty sugary sweet, but there’s some sex too! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.
> 
> **This was conceived and started before 3x12 aired. I tried to adjust a bit, but some parts might not fit perfectly.**

They just finish a bout of sex and are trying to recover. They are panting, sweaty and sated.

Adrian shifts his arm as he slightly rises up to gently kiss and nuzzle Deran’s shoulder. He softly groans, "I’m going to miss you." Deran continues to look up at the ceiling searching for what to say. Adrian keeps kissing and nuzzling, waiting patiently and grinning a little.

Deran murmurs, "Me too."

Adrian smiles bigger, laughs a little, and says teasingly, "Yeah right. As soon as I’m out the door you’ll have guys lined up around the block."

Deran smiles back, looks at Adrian, and responds lightheartedly, "I’m not the one going back on tour with the best surfers from all over the world."

Adrian nods and responds, "True," while continuing to grin and nuzzle. Adrian says gently, clearly, "I haven’t been with anyone else since I went on the tour." Deran goes stock still, and it's as if Adrian senses all ease leaching out of him.

Deran looks away again. Adrian stops, looks directly at Deran, and says, "I’m not trying to jam you up. I want you to do what you want. _Really_." He still isn’t looking at Adrian. Adrian softly sighs, puts his head on Deran’s shoulder and places his hand in the center of Deran’s chest.

They lie there breathing for a few beats when Deran mumbles, "Just you."

Adrian slowly lifts his head, waiting for Deran to look at him, "You don’t have to say that…"

Deran interrupts, "I want to." Adrian smiles bigger and brighter, leans down and kisses Deran’s pec and snuggles in closer. Deran’s not sure what to call the feeling he’s experiencing, but it feels good…and scary, and welcome. He places his hand over Adrian’s hand. They fall asleep.

~~

Over the next few days the two spend as much time as they can together. Fucking, laughing, sitting in silence, and just being together. It’s not stressful or strained, other than knowing Adrian is leaving soon. It’s not much different than it’s always been. It’s only…it feels stronger, more connected. There’s more intent. Less confusion, less fear. Both of them feel it.

Adrian seems so confident and comfortable in his skin, in who they are together. Deran looks to him for reassurance, in a glance or a tentative, non-sexual touch. Playing with Adrian’s hair after they have sex, sitting side by side with their thighs touching while watching a movie, running his hand down Adrian’s arm when walking by. All contact is easily and quickly reciprocated, allowing Deran the confidence to keep trying. Adrian ruffles his hair when they eat, scratches his beard after they smoke out, kisses his shoulder or presses into his side when he preps fruit for the bar. Adrian’s smile is always available to him. All of these small, simple gestures somehow mean so much.

They look at a couple of condos on the Strand. Deran is unsure of what it all means, but knows he wants to try. Try to make Adrian happy. Try to have a place they can both feel comfortable and relaxed. This trying feels really good…weird, but good.

~~

It’s 9:30pm on a Sunday, and Deran is driving Adrian to the airport. They’re both silent. Adrian seems calm as he looks out the window in a relaxed manner. Deran is much less calm. He wants Adrian to compete and take his shot at becoming one of the best, but he’s unsure what happens when they’re apart. Is he supposed to check in? Leave him alone? Cyber stalk results on the web? Just call? How often? Too many questions and a lifetime of insecurities are getting to him.

He feels restless and uncomfortable as he stares ahead at the road, drumming his thumb on the steering wheel as he drives. Adrian glances at him, rests his hand on the back of Deran’s neck. Instantly Deran feels soothed, and already a bit irritated he’ll have to wait a couple of weeks to have this kind of unconditional comfort again.

Deran pulls up to the unloading/departures area at the airport. Without a word they both get out, Adrian puts his bag across his chest and grabs a board. Deran grabs the other one. He helps Adrian get both boards curb checked and they head back to the van to say goodbye.

They only have moments before the security person ushers them along. Deran leans his back against the van, legs slightly spread apart, arms crossed over his chest. Adrian stands in front of him. Seeming to waitsfor Deran to make eye contact. Adrian leans in, rests his hand on Deran’s cheek, as gives him a sweet kiss. It’s more than a peck, firm, but not deeply involved. Adrian pulls back, holds Deran’s gaze, and says, "See you when I get back."

Deran sense of urgency and discontent rises. It’s like he’s had too much caffeine. He’s kind of jittery and almost desperate for something. He’s on edge, uncertain, unsettled. As Adrian turns to leave, Deran blurts out in a rushed whisper, "I love you." Deran’s eyes get big. He quickly looks away. Heart racing, thoughts jumbled. _Shit! SHIIIIT! What the fuck just happened? What the fuck did I just say? Where’s my lifetime of control now? What does Adrian think?_ Deran feels panicked and raw. Afraid of feeling humiliated, rejected, or something worse.

Adrian inhales sharply, turns back to face him, longest moment of Deran’s life. He exhales, smile in his voice, and says, "I love you too." Deran looks up to see Adrian smiling brightly, eyes lit up and soft. Deran blushes a little and grins. Adrian leans in for a firm, decisive kiss, "I’ll be back soon.  Be good." Adrian’s smile is huge as he turns to walk into the airport.

Deran isn’t sure what he’s feeling. Happy? Hopeful? Relieved? Dazed. Amazed. As he gets back in the van and drives away he’s experiencing all sorts of foreign emotions. Not uncomfortable, just not known.


	2. Chapter 2

Deran pulls up to the bar parking lot and sees The Scout. Craig is clearly inside. When Deran walks in, Craig is sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and looking at his phone. Craig turns his head, hair hanging down, lifts his beer and says, "Hey man."

Deran replies, "Hey", and turns to start cleaning up behind the bar. He doesn’t care enough to ask Craig why he’s here at the moment. He’s in his head, thinking, trying to figure out what’s happening to him. For him. For them.

After a couple of minutes, Craig lifts his chin and asks, "What’s up?"

Deran grunts without looking up, "Nothing." Craig continues to stare at his baby brother, trying to suss out what’s going on with him. Deran glances over his shoulder and asks abruptly, "What?"

Craig asks again in a light tone, brows slightly crinkled, "What’s up, man? You seem…"

Deran turns fully to look at him with brows raised, arms crossed over his chest and challenges, " _What?_ "

"I don’t know, man…different or something…like something’s going on…"

Deran looks at his brother for a few seconds, relaxes a little, and finally, quietly breaths, "Adrian." Deran has a slight grin as he says his name.

It takes a couple of beats, a couple of blinks, before Craig breaks into a huge goofy smile. Craig is laughing, nodding his head. He throws up his hand and loudly declares, "Thank fucking Christ! About time man!" Deran grins a little more, turns away and continues to prep behind the bar. With Deran’s back to him, Craig asks, half jokingly/half seriously, "You think Linc will still hang out with me?"

Deran doesn’t look up, just snort-chuckles, shakes his head and continues to grin to himself.

~~

About two hours after he’s dropped Adrian off at the airport Deran gets a text. The picture is of Adrian, wide-eyed, head cocked, tongue sticking out to the side. The message reads: _You’re supposed to calm me down before I compete, not rattle me up!_

Another picture comes in. Adrian smiling big and bright, shining. Freckles visible, hair slightly mussed. The message reads: _In a good way though._

Deran re-looks at the pictures and re-reads the texts. He’s fully smiling now. He’s in the back office, so no one can see how joyful he is about Adrian’s playful messages. Deran is terrible at texting, doesn’t do it much. He’s not sure what to reply, what to say, but he’s encouraged by Adrian’s sense of fun.

After a couple of minutes he decides on a somewhat stoic selfie, sends it, and texts back: _Stop messing around. Go get your title._

Adrian immediately texts: _Lol. I’m working on it._

Deran cannot stop smiling. How can he feel so good about a couple of dumb text messages? Not dumb, just silly and sweet…and just for him.

 ~~

He hasn’t heard from Adrian in a couple of days, which is okay he guesses. He knows Adrian is busy trying to get settled in South Africa. Deran has re-read their texts and looked at the pictures so many times, he wonders if he’s some sort of a weirdo. He just knows it makes him happy to do it.

Deran’s working on the books when his phone beeps. It’s a text. The picture is of Adrian, wide-eyed with headphones on, nostrils flared, slight grimace on his lips. His head is on a pillow, near an end table with a digital clock that reads 3:07am. The message says: _My roommate snores! A lot!! Will you be my alibi if I smother him with my pillow?_

Deran grins and chuckles. He messages back: _No committing murder. Get some sleep._

Adrian’s response: _I’m trying!_

Deran continues about his day, smiling to himself, and hoping Adrian gets the rest he needs.

 ~~

The next day Deran wakes up with resolve. He’s thought about some things the night before, and is even more resolute in his decision that morning. He quickly gets on his computer and does what needs to be done. He picks up his phone to text J, Pope and Craig. Deran so very rarely calls a family meeting, and he hopes everyone will show up. Deran has plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian has just finished his most recent run. He removes the strap from his ankle and rests his board in the sand. He walks over to one of the open tents on the beach, pulls a towel out of his bag, and sits on a bench. His score is good, but he’s got to wait to see how others will do before he has an idea of where he stands in the rankings.

While he’s sitting there, drying off his face, he gets a text. It’s from Deran. Adrian’s brows furrow a little. It’s not like Deran to text him, usually Adrian initiates communication. The message reads: _The waves look pretty fat today._

Adrian blinks, brows furrow a bit more as he glances up and sees the TV cameras as they film the competition. Cameras are usually there, but Adrian doesn’t often notice. Before he can respond, another text comes in and says: _Your last set looked really good._

Adrian looks at the words. He knows Deran watches him compete online, but he’s never messaged him while at a tournament. Adrian grins knowing that Deran is thinking about him, and live-streaming the event from an ocean away. He’s about to respond when another text comes in. Adrian just blinks at it several times, mouth slightly open.

It’s a picture of Adrian, from the side, sitting on the beach, on a bench, in a wetsuit, looking at his phone. Adrian looks up and over, and he sees him. _Deran!_ Standing further down the beach. He’s wearing a white tank, black button down that’s open and blowing in the wind, loose black pants and his Vans. A hand in his pocket, the other holding a phone and giving a slight wave. Deran has a small grin on his face at Adrian’s reaction. _Holy! Shit!_

Adrian stands up and quickly walks toward Deran. He doesn’t stop until he grabs Deran in a deep embrace. He buries his face in Deran’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him tightly, squeezing. Deran’s arms immediately go around Adrian with just as much intention. Without breaking their hold on one another Adrian asks, "How are you here?" Deran rests his head on Adrian’s shoulder and just shrugs. Adrian whispers, "I _so_ want to kiss you right now."

Deran chuckles, and with no hesitation responds, "Keep it PG until later." Adrian pulls back and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Similar to their last couple of kisses at the airport. Not quite chaste, but not X rated either.

Adrian takes a slight step back, a hand resting on the back of Deran’s neck. Deran’s hand on Adrian’s waist. Adrian’s face is alight with wonder. He asks, "What are you doing here?"

Deran holds his gaze, shrugs again, and sort of mumbles, "I missed you I guess." Face turning pink.

Somehow Adrian’s smile gets even bigger as he pulls them in for another tight hug. This time when Adrian steps back they break contact. Still with a smile on his lips he asks, "How long are you here?"

"A little over four days."

Adrian’s eyes widen a bit, "What about the bar?"

"J is covering the books. He’ll send me updates so I can see the daily numbers. Craig is bartending. Said he wouldn’t get loaded while there, but he couldn’t promise he wouldn’t have sex in my office." Deran rolls his eyes, and Adrian laughs a little. Deran continues, "Pope said he would keep Smurf away, and help take care of customers at night if needed." Shaking his head a bit, Deran says, "No one’s going to want to stay and drink with Pope staring them down. At least the bar should still be standing when I get back."

Adrian is still smiling in awe when he says, "Give me a second." He turns and heads toward one of the tents. He starts talking to a couple of the tournament officials.

...

As Deran waits, he thinks about how his brothers and nephew responded to him after calling a family meeting. He’d simply told them, "I need to leave for a few days. For Adrian," and they’d all been willing to help without question. Not a lot was said, but heads nodded, and specific questions asked about how to run the day-to-day stuff. Craig said he’d keep Heather in the loop if he got stuck; Deran believes he’ll keep his word.

Deran feels really good that they all stepped up for him. It’s a rare thing for the Cody men to rally together in matters of the heart. For a job? Yes. Violence? Without blinking. In the pursuit of an adrenaline rush? Of course. They’d all race to see who could do something dumb/dangerous first. This was the first time they’d come to help him with something important, with something that matters. To be fair, he’d never asked for this kind of help before, but they were all a bit different after Baz’s death and Smurf’s betrayals. More willing to show up for something other than material gains.

After several minutes Adrian jogs back with a laminated badge on a lanyard and hands it to Deran. Adrian shrugs and says, "This is so you can come sit with me in the competitors’ area. I told them you’re one of my sponsors and a coach."

Deran smile-smirks, puts on the badge, picks up the gym bag he’d used for traveling, and walks back to the tent with Adrian.

~~

They sit there watching heats, critiquing various runs and quality of skill sets. They sit side by side, not touching, but close. It’s like it used to be when they competed together. Occasionally bumping shoulders while laughing or sitting quietly, contently watching the surf. At some point Adrian grabs them bottles of water and some snacks from the sponsor’s area. Adrian surfs a couple more times. Deran gives him feedback and encouragement, which helps to soothe Adrian’s nerves.

At the end of the day Adrian has performed really well and has advanced to the next round. He’s pretty proud of himself, and really happy…for a multitude of reasons. As things wrap up, equipment is broken down, and competitors get packed up. Adrian excuses himself and walks toward the same tent as before. He’s talking to someone in a polo shirt for several minutes then heads back to where Deran is waiting. He’s packed up most of Adrian’s stuff.

Adrian says, "I have to ride back to the hotel in the van with the others. It’s a safety thing." Deran nods his head. Adrian continues, "It’s cool if you ride with us. I asked. There’s room."

Deran responds, "Okay."

Adrian glances to his side and continues, though a little less certain, "I told them my boyfriend was here."

Deran waits for Adrian to make eye contact with him and simply replies, "Yeah."

Adrian beams, "My roommate’s staying with his family the rest of the week, so we’re on our own."

Adrian waggles his eye brows, and Deran smiles and snorts a little. He lightly shoves Adrian’s shoulder while mumbling, "Stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others, but hang in there, I think it's worth it. 
> 
> *wink, wink*

The ride back to hotel is genial. The other guys in the van are friendly and a couple of them recognize the name Deran Cody from a few years earlier. They get along, and chat.

Adrian and Deran are in the first row behind the driver’s seat, there are two more rows behind them. They’re both turned on the seat so their sides rest against the back, and have an arm slung over the top. They both have a leg bent on the seat so that they are mirror images of one another. Adrian is turned to his right; Deran turned to his left. They are close enough that the tips of their feet touch. Deran’s left foot covered by a Vans sneaker and Adrian’s right foot sporting a canvas colored flip flop.

They don’t really look at each other much or even talk directly to one another. They’re mostly chatting with the other guys behind them. Deran is chatting a lot less than Adrian, but still having fun. Despite their lack of interaction with each other, there’s a tension between them. A wanting, a waiting, a knowing, that once they’re alone a desperate urgency will sweep them under.

~~

They get to the hotel, unload Adrian’s gear and grab Deran’s bag. They say goodbye to the other guys as they head off. They halfheartedly agree to meet up with them later for maybe dinner or drinks. Neither of them is paying much attention or is interested in anything other than getting into the hotel room.

They walk to the room in silence. Adrian unlocks the door and holds it open as Deran carries in the surfboard. Deran walks in, turns and asks over his shoulder, "Where do you want this?"

Adrian answers, "In the corner is good."

Deran drops his bag, and as he positions the board, he hears the door close and Adrian’s bag hit the floor.

As Deran turns to see if Adrian needs any help, his back is pushed up against the wall with considerable force. Adrian’s mouth and lips are on him in a deep, urging kiss. Their tongues tangle, hearts beating erratically. Adrian’s hands are on Deran’s shoulders, pinning him. Deran’s hands are holding onto Adrian’s face. They struggle to breathe as their bodies are pressed together so tightly, desperate to be in one another’s space.

Deran gets his bearings and pulls off Adrian’s loose tank top. Adrian returns the favor, pulling off Deran’s button down shirt, and helping him out of his tank. They break apart only long enough to get their shirts off, but it feels like too long. They come back together in a fevered need. Arms and hands touching, feeling, moving, squeezing. Deran takes control and pushes them both onto the bed, toppling onto Adrian.

They grind their hips together in a delicious friction that somehow has them both more wild than before. Deran has plans. He moves his hand down Adrian’s side, feeling each and every muscle of his torso. He grabs Adrian’s ass cheek, squeezing, clutching, promising so much more. He moves his hand toward Adrian’s cock and Adrian loudly pants, "Let me up. Let me up!"

Deran immediately stops. He pulls back to look at Adrian’s sweat sheened face, mussed hair and kiss swollen lips.

Adrian looks at him and says, "Let me on top."

With a groan of contentment and conceit, he rolls them over so Adrian is straddling his hips. They’re kissing again. Adrian’s hands, shaking slightly, hold Deran’s face as they kiss deeply, soundly, and without limits. Deran’s hands on Adrian’s hips urge them to move back and forth. Back into that beautiful rhythm they had moments before. Right as Deran is about to flip them again, to take control and give them what they both need, Adrian pulls back.

...

He shimmies down Deran’s legs, kissing, licking, biting his chest and abs all the way to the top of his pants. Deran’s hands are in Adrian’s hair, on his face, shoulders, anything he can reach. Deran’s feet are still on the floor and Adrian is now kneeling in front of him. Adrian’s hands make quick work of Deran’s belt, button and zipper. As he pulls the pants off Deran’s legs, he loops his forefingers into the back of his shoes and efficiently pulls them off. Pants gone, Adrian smiles a little as he pulls off Deran’s red socks that he loves so much. No time to think about that. Adrian has plans.

He quickly pulls off Deran’s black boxer briefs as Deran lifts his hips to help. Adrian firmly grasps the base of Deran’s cock, stroking, as he takes it in his mouth. Deran groans and bucks at the heat, his hands in Adrian’s hair. The heat that is so familiar and that still sends him spinning every time. Adrian swirls his tongue while taking Deran as deeply as he can. Pumping his hand as the other squeezes Deran’s inner thigh and hip. Hard. So fucking hard. _So fucking good_. 

Saliva is all over Deran’s cock and Adrian’s hand. Stroking. Sucking. Squeezing. The movement of Deran’s hips, the sensation in Adrian’s mouth, the taste of the man he loves… These feelings are out of control and are nearly enough to drown them both. Panting, sweating, wanting more. Adrian can sense Deran’s close and he wants everything Deran has to give. He sets in even faster, harder, sucking deeply, loving the sounds they both make when they’re spiraling out of control.

Hands clenched in Adrian’s hair Deran pulls at him hard, and demands, "Stop. Stop!"

Adrian pulls back, eyes half opened, mouth wet, he looks up. Deran grabs Adrian’s face and pulls him up for a deep, needy kiss. Adrian puts his hands on Deran’s shoulders, as Deran pulls off Adrian’s sweatshorts and boxers. His flip flops long discarded before the madness even started.

...

Deran grabs Adrian’s naked hips and pulls him down so they’re flush against one another. Deran rolls and moves them so he’s on top, and they’re fully on the bed. Adrian’s hands are on Deran’s face, in his hair, on the nape of his neck. Deran’s hand holds Adrian’s face, as his other moves down to squeeze Adrian’s ass. He moves Adrian’s knee up high so it rests in the crook under his arm.

They’re grinding again, back and forth. Hips rocking. Giving. Taking. Searching. Longing. The friction is both pleasure and pain. Both of them wanting, needing.

Between desperate kisses Deran struggles to breathe as he asks, "Lube? Condoms?"

Eyes closed, Adrian pants, "I don’t have any."

Deran stops. Adrian stops. Still wrapped around each other, heaving, sweating, hot, they look at each other nearly dumbfounded.

Adrian raises his eye brows in question, "Why would I have that stuff? You didn’t bring anything?"

A little dazed, Deran looks at Adrian, "Didn’t think about it. Just wanted to get here."

They’re breathing heavily, looking at one another in silence, and Adrian says, "I was tested before the tour started. Haven’t been with anyone else. I’m clean."

Deran shifts his gaze to look at Adrian’s left shoulder, at the pattern of freckles there that he memorized long before he understood the depth of what this man meant to him.

Deran quietly says, "I was tested two weeks ago. Nothing without a condom since. I’m clean." He finally looks into Adrian’s deep blue eyes. Deran takes a small breath and says "We don’t have to…we can do other…"

Adrian interrupts, "I want to. It’s been a long time..."

Deran looks at him, and whispers, "Yeah?"

Adrian replies in the same way, "Yeah."

Deran leans in for a less fevered, but no less passionate kiss.

When he pulls back to look at Adrian again, Adrian takes his hand, licks his own palm and wraps it around Deran’s cock. Slowly, but firmly pumping while looking into Deran’s eyes. Deran takes his hand, gets spit on his first two fingers, and reaches between them to deftly caress between Adrian’s ass cheeks.

They start kissing again, as Adrian moans and Deran gently presses a finger in. Pumping slowly at first, but knowing Adrian wants, needs more. Deran moves his finger faster, deeper as Adrian rocks his hips and continues to stroke Deran’s cock. He pulls his finger back and replaces one with two. Deran leans down to lend more spit to his strokes before returning to his previous position. Adrian groans louder, moves faster, holds Deran close and bites his shoulder, _hard_.

Adrian demands, "Now!" as he reaches to turn himself over, onto his hands and knees.

Deran removes is fingers to tightly hold Adrian’s hip. He squeezes hard, barely getting out the words, "Like this. I want to see you."  Adrian only nods.  He must see Deran's intent and focus. Holding eye contact, Deran brings his hand up, spits in his palm.  He says a silent prayer it’s enough lubrication to ensure Adrian’s not hurt. He rubs the saliva between Adrian’s ass cheeks, nudges Adrian’s hand off his cock, as he strokes and lines himself up.

He leans in to for a kiss as he presses the head of his cock forward. They both moan into each other’s mouths. Adrian is so tight and warm, and there’s nowhere else Deran would rather be.  He returns his hand to Adrian’s hip. It takes everything in him to move slowly, to give Adrian time to adjust. He’s determined not to hurt or rush him. With sweat dripping off his face onto Adrian’s, he presses forward, inch by agonizing inch. 

Adrian is clutching him close, left leg still up high and right leg shifting around Deran’s hip, opening himself up for more. Kissing, holding, digging his short nails into Deran’s shoulders. Finally, _finally_ Deran is seated fully inside. They both shudder and shake with the intensity. It’s been so long, and never like this. Different. Better than before.

Their kissing becomes more frantic as Adrian shifts his hips and urges Deran to move. He pulls back, almost pulling out, and surges back in. They both groan again, struggling to breathe, fighting to get closer. He does it again, and again. Steady, driving pace. Driving them both mad.

Desperate, Adrian grabs Deran’s hair with both hands, breaks their kiss long enough to demand, " _More!_ " 

The dam breaks. Deran shifts himself for more leverage and moves his hips with unyielding purpose. Pumping. Surging. Squeezing. Holding. Their hips are bucking toward one another in a perfect wave of love and lust. Nothing between them. Nothing held back. Frantic. Desperate. Hearts pounding. Breaths gasping.

Their hands grasping hard enough to leave deliciously, sweet bruises; little tattoos, remnants of how wild they get only for one another.

Adrian moans into Deran’s mouth, "Yes…fuck yes…don’t stop."

Deran has no intentions of stopping. He echoes Adrian’s words with a broken, "Good…so fucking good", as he presses his forehead to Adrian’s.

Going deeper, harder. Deran’s close, so close, but he wants to see. He wants to see Adrian fall apart.

Deran moves his hand to Adrian’s cock. Still pumping deep inside, he strokes Adrian hard and fast. Twisting his hand in the way Adrian loves and can’t resist. Adrian throws his head back. Between labored breaths, Deran desperately groans, demands, "Look at me."

...

Slowly, Adrian shifts his head back down and looks at Deran.  Adrian clutches Deran’s shoulders hard enough to leave little crescent marks from his nails.

Those beautiful, piercing blue eyes, his pink sweat tinged face, all the focus and attention he gives…it’s too much. As Deran's movements are faster, harder, more...more, Adrian struggles to hold on. Adrian’s body stutters, right before he loses all control. Sensations rip through him, breaking him down in ways he could never have imagined. He comes harder than he thinks he ever has before. 

He’s still coming as Deran continues to pump his hips and stroke his cock. Adrian can feel his come on himself, on them, and his body shivers with the wonder of the moment. Deran squeezes him, hips losing their rhythm, looking into Adrian’s eyes he cries out, and comes...hard.

~~

Deran collapses on top of Adrian. Both of them panting, heaving, shaking through the exquisite release they just shared. Deran’s hands are next to Adrian’s head and his face is buried in Adrian’s shoulder. Adrian’s legs fall open; his hands on Deran’s shoulder blades.

Deran attempts to shift his body, so they can both breathe better, but Adrian’s arms come around his back and he whispers, "Stay." Content to give this man anything he wants, Deran stays put. Hearts racing, lungs working hard, limbs still shaking with aftershocks.

A few moments pass in silence, both still struggling to come down off their high. With both hands Adrian grasps Deran’s sweaty, blissed out face and forces his head up so they are eye to eye. Blue holding blue, Adrian says in a clear and confident voice, "I love you."

Without the urge to look away, Deran keeps his eyes on Adrian and replies just as surely, "I love you."

Adrian smiles and leans in for a sweet, lazy kiss.

They stay like that for long moments until Adrian says, with a smile in his voice, "We need water."

Deran slowly pulls out, both of them hissing a bit, and rolls off onto his back. Adrian doesn’t immediately get up.

They’re lying side by side, not touching, and Deran reaches out his right hand to grasp Adrian’s left hand. Still struggling to stabilize their breathing, they stay like that, in an easy silence.  Water the furthest thing from their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last one.

There’s a knock at the door. Both of them look at one another with raised brows. Another knock. Adrian calls out, "Coming." He rolls off the bed, uses his tank top to quickly wipe his own cum off his stomach and pulls on his shorts. He throws the tank to Deran to clean himself up or at least cover his cock.

Adrian heads to the door, cracks it open and looks out. There’s a female hotel attendant with a silver cart, two silver domed platters on top. She says, 'Room service."

Adrian looks surprised and says, "We didn’t order anything."

The attendant explains, "The order came from other guests of the hotel. They insisted that I make every effort to get the food to you." She grins a little. Adrian looks back. Deran has flipped the bed coverings over his hips, and Adrian opens the door.

The attendant rolls the cart in and grabs a buck of beer from the hallway. She places the bucket on the small table in the room. The attendant says, ‘There are two cards on the cart that should explain everything’. Adrian thanks her and shuts the door. He turns back toward the cart and Deran.

He picks up one of the handwritten cards, and reads aloud: _Remember to eat! Come hang out with us later._ The card is signed by the other guys from the van, and someone drew a smiley face on it. Both he and Deran laugh a little.

Adrian looks under the domes on the cart. They have burgers, fries, and side salads. There are also two bottles of water. Adrian grabs two beers from the bucket, opens them, hands one to Deran, and reaches to open the other card.

He reads it out loud: _Great job today! Enjoy the drinks and desserts._ The note is signed by one of the main sponsors hosting the tournament. Adrian looks at Deran with a look of surprise, and Deran raises his beer in a ‘cheers’ gesture. They take a drink and Adrian finds two, mini chocolate cakes in a small insulated container at the bottom of the cart.

He looks at Deran and says, "I’m starving."

~~

They take a quick shower, pull on clean underwear, and plan to eat everything on the cart. While they’re drying off and getting dressed, sort of, Adrian makes an easy comment, "We should have been doing it like that the whole time." He smiles and continues what he was doing.

Deran stops, looks at Adrian, shakes his head a little and softly says, "You would have seen."

Adrian stops, looks at Deran and closes the distant between them. He puts his hands on Deran’s hips, Deran’s hands mirroring Adrian’s. Adrian looks him in the eye and quietly says, "I did see. It was perfect." Deran feels his face blush. They share a sweet kiss, and then get down to the business of eating.

They eat in relative silence, but there’s no awkwardness. Deran pulls the pickles off his burger and hands them to Adrian, as Adrian pulls the tomatoes off his burger and hands them to Deran. Deran hands Adrian the mayonnaise, Adrian hands Deran the mustard, and they both use the ketchup to prep their food.

Such simple tasks, done without conversation or questions. They know each other in these intimate, seemingly unimportant ways. They’ve paid attention, watching, listening, noting what the other person likes/wants/needs. They’ve done this in some form or another since they were just friends, kids really, but now these intimacies seem more complete as they fully understand the meaning.

Love.

~~

They’re finished eating and the cart is outside ready to be picked up, minus the bottles of water, what’s left of the beer and both of the chocolate cakes (neither of them hungry enough to eat dessert right away). Deran is lying on his back, hand behind his head, other arm around Adrian’s shoulder, looking at the ceiling. Adrian is on his side, ear pressed to Deran's side, hand resting on the center of his chest, and a leg tangled in between both of Deran’s. Adrian’s eyes are closed as he listens to Deran’s breathing and heartbeat.

Deran sighs a big, slow breath. Without lifting his head, Adrian asks in an easy tone, "What’s going on in there?"

After a couple of beats, Deran replies softly, "I’ve never done this."

Adrian grins, still in the same spot, and answers, "Me either."

Deran shifts his head to look down at Adrian, as Adrian lifts his head to look at Deran’s questioning face.

Adrian smiles softly and explains, "Not like this. It’s different."

Deran looks away, Adrian stays quiet, waiting and watching.

Deran says, "I’ll probably fuck it up."

Adrian replies, in a distinctly, Adrian-matter-of-fact sort of way, "No you won’t. We’ll figure it out."

Deran looks at Adrian, blinks a couple of times, grins a little, and nods once.

They lie there in each other’s arms, knowing this thing between them is unique, so rare. Their love is a wave that could never be stopped or thrown off course.

...

Adrian settles back to where he was, listening to his love’s heartbeat, his breath. Feeling his warm skin, smooth strong body, and trusting this man with everything he has. Deran’s arm wrapped firmly around him. 

...

Deran holds Adrian, listening to the sound of him sleep, he feels content and at peace. He’s hopeful about the life they’re building together, about the plans they’re making. As he drifts off to sleep, he’s grateful for the gift of loving this man who loves him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
